Bite Me
by huffletodapuffle
Summary: Sequel to Changes and Complications. The gang is back and forced to face dramatic and life threataning situations in order to save one another.
1. Chapter 1

**Leah's POV**

No. No No No….. This could not happen to me. Why was this happening to me? I looked up and sighed deeply. He could _not _find out. No way could he find out. He would _freak. _I had to go somewhere, just for a while. Maybe figure someway that he'd never find out about this. Obviously if I couldn't think of anything, I'd _have _to tell him, but I just couldn't. Not yet. I took a deep breath and stood up. Everyone was out hunting, but I'd stayed back because I didn't feel good. _Now _it all made sense. I ran to me and Garrett's room and grabbed a little backpack, shoving random clothing items inside. I also ran down the hall and grabbed a blanket from the closet. That was enough for now, so I ran down the stairs and out the back door, the opposite way everyone else had run when they'd gone hunting. There was no way that he could find out that I was…

**A/N: So here it is, the very first chapter of Bite Me. Hehe sorry I left a cliffie, but I just **_**had **_**to. :) The next chapter will be out soon, as I already have it typed, but reviews make it come out faster!!! :D **

**~iwishiwasginny1234~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Garrett's POV**

"Leah!" I called, walking into the Cullen's house. We'd all just gone on a hunt together, which we rarely ever do. Leah had said she was feeling sick at her stomach, so she stayed back. No response. "Leah!" Still no response. I ran up the stairs and into our room. "Leah?" No sign of her anywhere. I was starting to get _really _nervous. I walked down the hall to the bathroom and knocked on the door. When there was no response, I opened the door. Nothing.

"Guys, have you seen Leah?" I asked once downstairs again, trying to mask the nervousness in my voice.

"No, but she has to be around here somewhere," said Esme. "Where would she go?"

"Will you help me find her?" I asked. "She should've heard me by now."

"Big house, lots of rooms, big backyard, could be anywhere that she _couldn't _hear you," said Jake sarcastically.

"Not helping," said Destiny. "Yeah Garrett, we'll help you."

"Thank you," I said. "Seth, could you call your mom and see if she's over there?"

"No problem," he said, heading for the kitchen. We all split up, searching virtually every inch of the house. The only sign I'd found was the book she'd been reading on the table by her side of the bed. We met again in the living room with our little evidence.

"Nothing," I said. "Absolutely nothing. I am _freaking out." _

"Well, she's not at home," said Seth coming in from the kitchen. "Maybe she just went for a walk. You know how she likes walks in the woods."

"If she didn't feel up to hunting with us, I seriously doubt she'd feel up for a walk, Seth," I snapped, annoyed with him for even _thinking _that.

"Jeez, calm down, I'm just trying to help," Seth replied. This ticked me off.

"I will NOT calm down! My wife is _missing! _Lindsay, Jasper will you STOP THAT!" I yelled as I felt a very big wave of calm attempt to overpower my anger.

"Garrett," said Lindsay. "How about we just all split up and search the woods, just in case."

"But why would she…"

"I don't know, but why don't we just check?" she cut me off.

"Okay," I said, breathing deeper.

"Okay, Destiny, you come with me, we'll go north, Garrett, Seth and Embry, go east, Kellie, Bryce, Jake, you go west, Lauren, Summer, Bailey, go south. The rest of you just stay here," she said, then glanced at me, her face filled with sympathy. "We'll find her Garrett, I promise."

"Okay," I said, dry sobs heaving in my chest. "Let's do this."

We all stepped outside and ran off in separate directions.

_Please God, let her be okay. _

**A/N: So….what do you think will happen to Leah??? I want to know what you think!!! Leave me a review!!! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Destiny's POV**

"Lindsay, it's been 4 hours. Do you really think we'll find her?" I asked as we ran through the forest. We had to be in Canada at least by now.

"Positive," she replied, always an optimist. We ran in silence for another 20 minutes. I think we were both about ready to give up, until we heard a small whimper from a nearby cave.

"What was that?" I asked.

"I don't know, but we'd better go see," said Lindsay.

"Ok," I replied. We ventured into the cave, it wasn't extremely large, so we didn't have to go that far. When we reached the end of the cave, we found the source of the whimpering; A figure under a blanket.

"Excuse me," said Lindsay. "Are you okay?"

"Lindsay?" the figure mumbled, pulling the blanket away from her face.

"Leah?" we said in unison.

"What…what are you doing out here?" she stammered.

"Looking for you," Lindsay replied. "More importantly, what are _you _doing out here?"

Leah immediately began to bawl. Looking at each other, Lindsay and I sat on either side of her, each of us putting a comforting arm around her sholder.

"Wh…what did h…he do w…when he f…found out I was g…gone?" Leah sobbed.

"He freaked out and could _not _calm down until Lindsay suggested we all go look for you," I said, knowing she was talking about Garrett.

Leah sobbed harder. "I need you guys to do something for me. I need you guys to do this, because I love him."

"Anything," said Lindsay, rubbing her back soothingly.

"Tell him I'm d…dead," sniffled Leah.

"WHAT!?!?" we both exclaimed in unison.

"Leah, you can't be serious," I said. "That's crazy, we could never..."

"You guys don't get it," she interrupted. "He doesn't want this. He's _never _wanted this."

"Never wanted what?" Lindsay asked.

"You guys have to swear that you won't tell anyone," she demanded. "_And _that you'll tell everyone I'm dead."

"Leah, we just can't," I said. "He'll be crushed. And so will everyone else."

"You _have _to," she said. "It doesn't matter if you go home and tell him where I am right now, because as soon as you leave, I'll phase and run."

Lindsay exchanged a glance and I nodded and she sighed.

"Fine," she told Leah. "But you have to promise _us _something."

"What?"

"That as soon as we leave, you'll go home to your mom. Explain everything to her. I'm sure she'll go along with the story that you're dead, if it's that important to you," Lindsay said.

"But…" Leah started, but Lindsay gave her a 'look.'

"Fine," she grumbled.

"Now what's up?" I asked. "You know you can tell us anything."

"Okay," she said, taking a really deep breath. "Guys, I'm…"

**A/N: HAHA!!!!!! CLIFFIE!!!!!! =D I feel so evil!!!!! Please review!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Garrett's POV**

"D…dead?"

"We're really sorry Garrett," says Destiny. "We found her body on the edge of a cliff.

No. No, no, NO! Why was this happening to me? Why did I have to lose the only person that I'd ever felt a force, even stronger than love with? The only person that completed my life. The only person that made me truly _happy. _Why did she leave me here? Alone in the world. I _hated _the fact that I couldn't cry, because right now, that's all I wanted to do.

"Tell me where," I said. "I want to give her a proper burial."

"We…cant," said Lindsay, a painful expression on her face. "When we got closer, I accidentally kicked a rock and she fell off. By now she'll be in California or something."

"I don't care," I growled. "I'll swim if I have to. I want to give my wife a proper funeral."

"Garrett, we can't let you do that," said Carlisle.

"I DON'T CARE!" I yelled.

"Garrett," Seth said, his eyes wet with tears for his sister. "Actually I think she would've preferred it this way. She's told me that when it was her time, she wanted nature to take her wherever they wanted."

That's it. I screeched and ran out the door. They just didn't understand. I _had _to see her again. I had to see her face, one last time. To smell her sweet smelling hair, to feel her warm skin, to kiss her soft lips. I was furious at the world. The one thing I wanted to do more than anything was just cry. Cry and cry because I'd just lost the most important thing in the world to me, but being a stupid vampire wouldn't allow it. I don't know how far I ran, or where exactly I went, but at some point I'd managed to turn around and head for the Cullen's.

"Garrett," said Lindsay, but I completely ignored her, stomping up the stairs, not caring about the noise I was making, and into me and Leah's room, now just mine, isolating myself from the rest of the world.

***********

**Lindsay's POV**

"I can't stand to see him like this Des," I said. "I can't spend forever with him moping around like this when she's not even dead."

"I know it's hard for me too," she replied. "But we have to. For Leah."

I sighed "For Leah."


	5. Chapter 5

**Garrett's POV**

Depression…agony…mourning…I couldn't drag myself out of our, excuse me, my, room. I've been sitting here for 3 weeks. Her pillow still smells like her. On the wall are pictures of us. My senior prom, our wedding day, or just random pictures from the photo booth at the mall, all painful reminders of her, but I can't let them go. I've watched her favorite movie, _My Big Fat Greek Wedding, _over 40 times, just to replay the sound of her laugh in my head. It was a constant habit now to play with the little wooden locket I'd gotten from Mimi so long ago. All these reminders made me angry. Angry at her, then angry at myself for being angry at her. Eventually, I was just mad at the world for taking her away from me.

**Lindsay's POV**

'It's just so hard!" I exclaimed. "He hasn't came out of their room in three weeks. I can't stand to see him like this."

"I know, but we have to," said Destiny.

Right at that moment, Garrett appeared at the foot of the stairs.

"Garrett!" Destiny exclaimed. "Feeling better?"

He gave her a look that said, 'what do you think?' and sat down on a barstool.

"You're no fun to torture anymore," said Bailey sadly, and he gave her a similar look to the one he'd just given Destiny. "I think I've got something," she said, smiling. She reached into her pocket and took out a bright pink comb, Garrett's favorite thing in the world, besides Leah of course, and waved it in front of his face. He gave it a look and then looked back down at the table.

"I can't believe it," said Summer, who was watching from the kitchen table. "Nothing."

"Walk," Garrett mumbled. "Back later." Then he slumped out the door with nothing more to say.

**Garrett's POV**

I don't know where I'm going. I honestly have nowhere to go. I don't even know why I left the house. I know everyone is trying to make me feel better, and I appreciate them for it, but do they honestly think something as little as a bright pink comb could replace the love of my life? I was kicking a rock through the woods when it came to me. Why hadn't I thought of this earlier? For the first time in weeks, I smiled before bounding through the forest. I knew how I could see Leah again. Goodbye Forks, Hello Italy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Lindsay's POV**

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Alice screeched.

"What?" we all asked.

"Did Garrett just leave?" she asked, a worried expression on her face.

"Yes, he went for a walk," said Destiny.

"Why did you let him leave?" Alice groaned. "I can't believe we didn't see this coming! Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

"Alice, what is going on?" asked Rosalie.

"I had a vision," she said. "Garrett's on his way to Italy. He's going to try to provoke the Volturi!"

Destiny and I exchanged nervous glanced and our eyes went wide.

"WHAT?!?!" exclaimed Edward and Summer at the exact same time. I guess for a minute we'd forgotten that he could read minds. Usually we were pretty good about covering it up, but it'd slipped our minds in surprise. Summer on the other hand, we weren't sure about.

"Um, I think I just read your mind," said Summer.

"What?"

"Yeah, I just heard somebody think that Leah's not really dead," she said.

"WHAT?!?!?!" yelled everyone else and Destiny and I slumped in our seats.

"Guilty," I said.

"Wait, what is going on here?" asked Carlisle.

"We'll explain on the way to Italy," Destiny said. "I'll call Leah. We have to save Garrett."

Everyone agreed and we headed out the door and to the airport.

**Leah's POV**

"Leah! Phone!" yelled my mom and I got up from the rocking chair that was now in the corner of my old room. Who could be calling me? Didn't everyone think I was dead?

"Hello?" I said cautiously.

"Leah!" exclaimed Destiny and I breathed a sigh of relief. "Airport! _Now!" _

"What? Why?" I asked.

"Garrett's on his way to Italy. He's going to provoke the Volturi!"

I dropped the phone after I heard this.

"Is everything okay?" called my mom.

"I'm going to Italy," I called back. "Be back whenever!"

"Why?" exclaimed my mom, meeting me at the front door while I was putting on my coat.

"Garrett," I replied, and ran out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**Garrett's POV**

"Garrett," Jane laughed. "Why would you come here? Why would you show your vampire self to _everyone _in Italy? It's like you _want _to die."

"Maybe I do," I replied coolly.

"Why?" asked Jane.

"Sick of the ol' wife huh?" joked one of the guards holding me by the arm and laughed with his buddy.

"Shut up," I growled, aiming a punch at him.

"Now now," smirked Jane. "No need for violence Garrett. Not yet anyway." She swept around, her long black cape trailing behind her and sat down in the middle throne for the Volturi king, excuse me, queen. When we'd killed Aro, they'd needed someone to take his place and of course, Jane was more than happy to take over. "Now, should we make it painful, or quick?"

"I don't care, just do it," I whispered.

Jane seemed to think for a minute. "Very well then." She walked back over and placed her hands on both sides of my face. She stared down at me with her blood red eyes. "Same we have to do this."

"Garrett! NO!" The door flung open and I spun around. I knew that voice.

"Leah!" I exclaimed, shaking the old vampires off of me. It wasn't extremely hard, considering I was still fairly new. I ran over with vampire speed and embraced my beautiful wife, lifting her off of the ground in the process. I kissed her lips and my mind went blank except for the fact that she was alive.

"How? You?" I rambled, grinning. She wasn't dead! Then I noticed something in her arms, wrapped in a little lavender blanket. Pulling it back, there was a face of a little baby with soft blue eyes. "Who's this?"

"Annabelle," she smiled and then it faded. "There's something I…"

"She's so cute!" I exclaimed. "Her eyes are beautiful. A lot like yours you know?"

"Garrett, there's something…"

"Who's is she?" I asked, cutting her off. Annabelle was now playing with my index finger. There was a small tuft of brown hair on her little head. She smiled a toothless smile and I smiled back at her.

"Garrett, she's your daughter."

**A/N: Hehe, sorry that I might've had you wondering for the past, Idk, 6 chapters, but here it is. Bet you didn't see that coming huh? :D I've had it planned since like, November. Sorry for the long wait and yet ANOTER cliffhanger. Well, hope you enjoyed, and please leave a review???? :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Leah's POV**

"W…what?" he stammered.

"Annabelle," I said again, slower this time. "Is your, well, our daughter."

"A vampire werewolf baby," giggled Jane, gleefully. "How interesting! It's too bad that we'll have to get rid of her."

"You won't _touch _her," growled Garrett, standing protectively in front of me and Annabelle.

"Wanna bet?" sneered Jane, launching herself at Garrett. Within seconds, he was pinned to the ground.

"Garrett!"

"Go!" he yelled. "Take Annabelle and get out. I can handle this."

"I can't leave you," I said, my eyes welling with tears.

"Go, Leah," he snarled, and I ran. I heard footsteps of the guards running after me.

"Leave her," I heard Jane say. "We can take care of them later."

I ran faster until I reached where the Cullen's were waiting for me.

"Leah…" started Nessie, but I cut her off.

"Garrett…fight…" I panted, and then turned to Rosalie. "You like babies, right?"

"Yeah, but what…" I cut her off by thrusting Annabelle into her arms before spinning around and setting off back down the hall.

"Leah!"

"What?" I snapped.

"You just had a baby! You're in no shape to fight!" exclaimed Destiny.

"I don't care. Garrett needs me," I yelled and ran back down the lobby and barged into the throne room. Jane and the guards had now ganged up on Garrett and he was doing the best he could to fend them off. I ran up and threw myself into the fight.

"I thought I told you to go! Where's Annabelle?"

"I left her with Rosalie!" I yelled, hitting a guard with a chunk of wood I'd found on the ground. "I couldn't just leave you here!"

"Yes you could! I'd be f…"he couldn't finish because Jane aimed a strong kick at his stomach that sent him flying across the room.

**AN: REVIEWS???:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Destiny's POV**

There was a thud against the wall and the room vibrated. We were standing outside of the Volutri's throne room, deciding whether to go in and fight.

"What was that?" asked a nervous Alice.

"I don't know. We'd better go find out," replied Carlisle. "Rosalie, stay out here. If anything happens, take Annabelle and run. Go home, you got that?"

Rosalie nodded in agreement and we burst into the throne room. Everyone was ganged up on Leah who was on the floor beside a barely conscious Garrett. They all looked up at our entrance.

"Cullens," said Jane coolly. "So nice of you to join us. We were just about to finish off your little friend here."

"Oh no you won't," said Bailey, launching herself at Jane and pinning her to the ground. I have to admit, the munchkin can fight. The unexpected attack had set off the Volturi, firing at us like bullets. Each one of them had found about two or three of us to fight with. I was the one left without a fight and then remembered why we were here in the first place. I spun on my heel to see Leah helping up a slightly woozy Garrett. I slipped over quietly so that no one noticed.

"Guys, you have to go," I said. "Get Annabelle and _get out. _Get plane tickets and go back to Forks. We'll be fine, but you have to go home." I thrust a handful of money into Garrett's hand that Carlisle had given me earlier in case we got split up.

"What?!?! We can't!" exclaimed Leah. "We have to stay and help you guys!"

"Oh, please," I replied. "Neither of you are in a place to fight. Leah, you just had a baby and Garrett just got knocked nearly unconscious.

_ "_She's right Leah," said Garrett. "We have to go."

"We can't!" she hissed. "They need us!"

"Leah, we'll be fine," I said. "Just slip out while they're distracted. Everyone else in the building is hunting. Go get Annabelle and get out of here."

She stepped over and hugged me tightly. "Thank you," she whispered. "For everything."

"It's no problem," I said, and released her grasp on me. "Now go!"

They walked away silently and Garrett slipped his arm around Leah's waist. I smiled. It was so great to see them back together. I stood there a few minutes to make sure they didn't come back and then turned back to the fight.

"Destiny! Look out!" I heard and the first thing I saw was Alec launching himself at me.


	10. Chapter 10

**Garrett's POV**

"Exactly why did you do all of this?" I asked the question I've been dying to know since the minute Leah appeared in the throne room. We were now on the plane and headed back to Forks.

"Well, I remember you telling me a couple years ago that you never wanted kids. When I found out, I did the only thing I could think of. I ran away. Then when Destiny and Lindsay found me, I told them to tell you I was dead so you never had a kid. Then you came here, and you know how it goes from there."

"And you did this all because I said I never wanted kids two years ago?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes," she replied.

"Leah, I was depressed for weeks. Why didn't you just come and tell me? I would understand," I said and she looked down. I put my finger under her chin and lifted her face up so that her eyes met mine. "Besides, over past 6 months or so, I've thought about that, and I realized I do want a family. I walked through places like the mall and saw dad's with their little girls and longed for one for myself. I thought we lost all ability, me being a vampire and you a werewolf. This is a miracle, Leah."

A smiled tugged at the corners of her mouth. "Really?"

"Yes," I replied and kissed her soft lips tenderly. Annabelle squealed.

"Our little miracle," said Leah.


	11. Chapter 11

**Lindsay's POV**

"Kellie! Head's up!" I tossed her the last of Jane's arm. She caught it skillfully and threw it into the roaring fire. We high-fived and turned to the rest of our family. We did it! We'd taken down the Volturi! We were all breathing hard and several of us had scars, but we were all smiling. There was no more Volturi! They'd never bother us again, ever!

"Good job everybody," said Carlisle. "I'm very proud of you. Today you all showed how much you really care about Garrett and Leah." We smiled and stood there until we heard yelling from behind one of the doors.

"Come on Jack, you wimp! Put some muscle into it!"

We all looked at each other, puzzled, and Carlisle went to unlock and open one of the doors. When opened, it revealed two people on the floor with plastic sporks in their hands. One of them looked really familiar…but no. It couldn't be!  
"Geena!" exclaimed Destiny.

"Destiny!" So it was Geena! I thought it was.

"Geez, it's been forever! I haven't seen you since your wedding!" exclaimed Geena. "Guess you were busy with vampire stuff, huh?" We all exchanged worried glances. How did she know?

She seemed to notice, then spoke again. "Oh yeah, we're vampires too. We were actually on our way to find you, until these idiots captured us."

Destiny's face was totally lit up. She looked to Geena and Jack then to Carlisle. "Can we keep 'em?"

We all looked at Carlisle, hopefully. "Ah, what the heck?"

We all screamed and proceeded to hug Geena. She was great friend to all of us when we were human.

"Geena! You haven't introduced us," Kellie said, gesturing to Jack.

"Oh, this is Jack, my husband," she replied.

"WHAT?!?!?!" yelled Destiny. "I thought we were going to be each other's maids of honor! You were mine!"

"Sorry! I couldn't find you!" defended Geena. "Besides, it was a REALLY small wedding."

"How small?" pestered Destiny.

"Vegas drive thru." This came from Jack, who'd been silent until now.

"You didn't have to put it like that," said Geena, smacking him. "I was going to say it was just us and a minister."

Everyone laughed.

"Well, who says we go home" asked Carlisle. "It can't be long before someone else finds out about…" He gestured to the room around us. We all agreed and hurried out of the castle and were soon on the plane back to Forks.


	12. Chapter 12

**Lindsay's POV**

"We're back!" yelled Summer, bursting through the front door.

"Shhh!" hissed Garrett and Lucas clapped a hand over Summer's mouth. "Leah just put Annabelle down for a nap!"

"Sorry," said Summer, just as Leah came down the stairs. She rolled her eyes.

"He's just overreacting," she said, coming to Garrett's side and snaking an arm around his waist. "She sleeps like a rock. It's the werewolf in her."

"I haven't gotten the chance to ask yet, how's that working out?" Carlisle's brow furrowed. "The vampire-werewolf thing?"

"Pretty normal," said Garrett. "We just feed her blood instead of milk. She hasn't phased yet, but she seems to be growing pretty fast."

"I still can't believe it," said Seth in awe. "I'm an uncle!"

Leah laughed. "Come on, 'Uncle Seth.' There's someone here to see you."

"Really? Who?" he asked, as we were all lead into the kitchen.

"Taylor!" exclaimed Seth, and stepped forward to hug the tall, muscular man in the kitchen.

"Taylor's our cousin," explained Leah. "Who just recently got married."

"To who?" asked Seth.

Just then a petite girl with dirty blonde hair about down to her ribcage stepped out from behind Taylor.

"JORDAN!" exclaimed Summer, Bailey, Geena, Destiny, Laurie, Kellie and I. We ran forward to hug her. She'd been a good friend as a human as well as Geena.

"Eww, you guys stink," she said playfully after the large group hug. We all stepped back, puzzled.

"Jordan's a werewolf too! Can you believe it?" asked Leah, excitedly.

"WHAT?!?!" we exclaimed. "When did this happen?"

"Well, I was about 22, not long after Destiny's wedding, actually, and I started feeling weird, and now I'm a wolf."

"So am I," volunteered Taylor, who we'd kind of ignored after we saw Jordan. He was extremely tall and muscular, with short black hair. He wore a big grin that kind of reminded me of someone.

"Jake," I said. "Go stand by Taylor."

"O…k?" he said, confused. He walked over and stood beside Seth's cousin.

"Wow," I said. "Don't they look like twins?" Everyone looked at them and agreed.

"Absolutely," said Destiny.

"Just if Jake cut his hair," said Kellie.

Taylor and Jake looked confused. They turned to face each other, looking each other up and down, then away."

"Don't see the resemblance," said Jake.

"Nothing at all," said Taylor. We all rolled our eyes.

"Oh yeah, there's someone we want you to meet," said Carlisle. "This is Jack and Geena. We found them as Volturi prisoners."

"Geena?"

"Garrett?"

"Isn't that the girl who interrupted our wedding?" asked Leah.

"Oh, that was your wedding?" asked Geena. "Psh, my bad."

"How do you two know each other?" asked Jasper.

"We used to…date," said Geena, followed by a long silence.

"AWKWARD!" said Jake and Taylor at the same time. They both looked at each other. This broke the tension in the room and we all laughed. This family got weirder and weirder every day.


	13. Chapter 13

**Destiny's POV**

April 25th. Today was April 25th. Me and Embry's anniversary. And he was sleeping.

"That's it," I said, getting up from the couch, Lindsay Geena and Kellie looking up at my exit. I climbed up the three flights of stairs until I reached Embry and I's room. When I reached it, Seth was standing in front of the door.

"Hi Seth," I said, trying to step past and grab the doorknob. He blocked it.

"I was given orders not to let you in."

"By whom may I ask?" I inquired, hands on my hips.

"Someone in this house," he replied.

"That's helpful," I huffed sarcastically, turning away. Right when I turned, I got a brief flash of Emmett's face before he threw a bag over my head and tossed me easily over his shoulder. Muffled screams escaped my lips, but he ignored them. All I know is that we were down the stairs and out a door before I heard another voice.

"When I said 'bring her down' I didn't mean like this Emmett!" exclaimed an annoyed Embry.

"Embry?" I asked, my voice muffled.

"Well I figured I might as well have a little fun with it," chuckled Emmett, putting me down and taking the bag off of my head. Not long afterwards he received a very hard punch in the arm from me.

"OW!" he yelped, grimacing. "I'll just leave you two lovebirds alone." With that he shuffled back into the house, mumbling to himself and rubbing his arm.

"Where have you been?" I asked, turning my attention back to Embry. "I've been waiting for you all…" He cut me off with a long, passionate kiss.

"Happy anniversary," he whispered, kissing my cheek softly. I closed my eyes and smiled.

"You remembered," I breathed.

"How could I forget?"

I looked into his beautiful eyes and forgot everything but him. He was beautiful and forever mine. He stepped away from in front of me to reveal a beautiful blanket set with candles and rose petals.

"I thought you might like a day in the forest with me," he said. I just smiled and nodded, for I didn't trust my voice. He took my hand and led me to the blanket. We lay together and talked for hours. He held me tight and lightly kissed my face. Everything was perfect.

"You know what we should do?" he asked after a long silence.

"Hmmm?' I replied, my eyes closed, the sun warming my face.

"Climb that tree," he said, and opened my eyes to see where he was pointing. Of course, the tallest tree in the forest.

"Fine," I sighed, reluctantly getting up and puling Embry along with me. We climbed up to about halfway, and then stopped. I inhaled, using my supersonic senses to differentiate the smells of the forest. It was heavenly. I heard branches rustling and looked up to Embry climbing near the top. I rolled my eyes. A true adventurer at heart.

"Come up," he called down.

"No!" I shouted back playfully.

"Please Destiny!" He gave me the puppy dog eyes. I rolled my eyes scurrying up the tall tree with inhuman speed, reaching him in seconds. He pulled me into his arms kissing me again. When he let go, he took my left hand and placed a ring on my fourth finger, right above the wedding band. There was an inscription, but it was in another language. French, I think.

"Mon Coeur est a toi pour tonjours," I read. "What does that mean?"

"In French, my heart is yours forever," he said, somewhat shyly. "Happy anniversary, Destiny. My heart is yours forever."

And that was the last thing he said before it happened.

**A/N: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! CLIFFIE!!!!! Reviews make me post faster!!! ;) **


	14. Chapter 14

**Embry's POV**

The last thing I saw was Destiny's beautiful face before I fell. I don't know how it happened. It just did. I stepped on a branch, and then just fell. She called my name, and I faintly heard it through the wind rushing through my ears. I reached for her, wanting to touch her, for her to catch me, but I as falling too fast. She was jumping down as fast as she could, but it was too late. My head collided with something large and sharp before everything went black.

**A/N: MUAHAHAHA!!!!! Another cliffie!!! Sorry it's short, but I gotta do what I gotta do! :) Reviews make me post faster!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Destiny's POV**

I didn't know how it happened. One minute we were standing at the top of the tree and the next he was falling.

"Embry!" I yelled, extending my hand and jumping down the tree branches as fast as I could. But it was too late. I reached the ground just as the sharp bolder struck him in the back of the head.

"Embry!" I wailed, rushing to his side. "Embry wake up!" After too long of this, nothing was working. I gently lifted his limp body with no problems and ran back to the house quickly.

"Carlisle!" I yelled. "Carlisle help!"

"What?!?!" he exclaimed, running down the stairs, and drinking in the sight before him. His face went blank. "Take him upstairs."

I did as he said, following him to his study, where he laid out a cot quickly.

"Lay him down," he said. "I need to get some stuff."

He left the room and I arranged Embry's body on the cot. I pulled up a chair and sat next to him, holding his limp hand in both of mine. I looked I the ring he'd just given me and my heart shattered.

_Why him?_


	16. Chapter 16

**Carlisle's POV**

Embry was in a coma. There was no doubt about it. I rummaged through my secret closet attic on the third floor, which held all my medical supplies. I was so lost in my thoughts, that I didn't hear the footsteps coming down the hall.

"Carlisle?" I jumped and spun around to face Bailey and Lindsay standing in the hallway.

"What are you doing up here?" I asked quickly.

"We were looking for some old pictures," said Lindsay, then pointed to the supplies in my hands. "Where'd you get those?"

I kicked the wall behind me, and the door closed. Oh the beauties of technology.

"Nowhere," I said and shoved my way downstairs. I went over the supplies I held in my head. Crap. I forgot something. Dropping the supplies off outside of my study, I ran back upstairs to find Lindsay and Bailey patting the wall, puzzled.

"Where is it?" asked Bailey, touching a certain sot on the wall. The door opened in answer. I smacked my forehead, acknowledging I was here.

"Found it!" said Lindsay. Bailey peered inside and laughed evilly. Oh crap. This couldn't be good.

"Carlisle?" she said sweetly. "Can we borrow this?" She took out a chainsaw I used for amputations. "We want to cut off Garrett's… don't think too hard about it."

"Let's just say it's something very important to him," said Lindsay, matching Bailey's evil grin.

"GIRLS!" I could not believe what I was hearing.

"What?!?" exclaimed Bailey. "We were talking about his hair!"

If I had any blood, my face would've flushed. "Then what's that for?" I pointed to the chainsaw.

"He has to stay still," said Lindsay, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Anyway, bye."

"Wait, I never said you could use…" the door slammed. "That." I sighed. Oh well. Esme would take care of it. I went back to the closet and retrieved the supplies I needed. I was headed back to my study when I heard girlish shrieks coming from downstairs. Yup, that's Garrett alright. I sighed, putting the last of my supplies on the ground outside of my study and ran down the stairs.

_Oh, the joys of parenting!_


	17. Chapter 17

**Geena's POV**

"Destiny!" I yelled, running up the stairs. Dang there were _way _too many of these things. I got to the second floor, third door on the left. That's where Carlisle had said Destiny was.

"Destiny," I giggled, opening the door. "You _have _to come see this. Bailey and Lindsay are trying to cut off Garrett's hair with a chainsaw and Carlisle…." She turned around and I saw the look on her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Embry," she muttered and I looked at the lifeless figure next to her.

"W…what happened?" I asked.

"Coma," she replied, looking down and stroking his hand with the back of her thumb.

"Oh, Des!" I exclaimed, sitting next to her and throwing my arms around her. "I am so sorry. If there's anything I can do, _please _let me know. I'm here for you and so is everyone else, you go that?"

She nodded silently and turned back to me. "Right now I just need to be alone with him."

I nodded and stood, walking out and softly shutting the door behind me. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply. I could see how hard this was for her already, and there was no telling how long he'd be in the coma, or if he'd even come out of it…

_NO! _I couldn't think those thoughts. He'd come out of it. Right now she just needed her friends, and that was what I was going to go tell everyone right now.

"GARRETT GET YOUR SCRAWNY BUTT BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!" Garrett flew up the stairs and turned sharply, Bailey close on his tail. I laughed. No harm in seeing how this ended first I suppose…


	18. Chapter 18

**3 weeks later**

**Carlisle's POV**

The past few weeks have been hard for everyone, with Embry in a coma, new additions to our family, and Annabelle, who was growing up fast in the midst of all of it. Destiny has barely left my study in weeks, and when she did it was to hunt. Nobody, not even Kellie has been happy since the coma incident spread around, and even little Annabelle could tell something was wrong. I've been doing everything I can to help Embry, but he hasn't improved at all. There wasn't much left I could do.

**Destiny's POV**

I was sitting in Carlisle's study, listening to the steady beep of the machine that tracked Embry's heart. I had memorized it by now; a gentle lullaby hat put me into some sort of trance, reliving my best memories with Embry. Finding out he'd imprinted on me, our very first date, falling asleep on his shoulder at La Push bonfires, our first kiss, 'chillin' with the penguins' in Antarctica, senior prom that we'd all went to, the first time he'd told me he loved me, his face being the first thing I saw when I woke up from changing and knowing he still loved me, the day he proposed, our wedding, and finally, our anniversary. The last thing I saw was his face, frozen with terror, his hand extended as his head collided with the rock, me wishing I could've done something. When the memories passed, I looked down at his face, peaceful as if sleeping, and stroked hair away from it. Eventually I'd get lost in the lullaby of his heart and it'd start all over again.

One day, that all changed.

I was in my trance, when I realized something wasn't right. I snapped out of it and listened closely to the machine, still beeping, but slower…my eyes widened.

"CARLISLE!" I screamed and he was up within seconds. He listed closely and his eyes widened too.

"Oh no," he whispered and rushed to Embry, hands on his chest, trying to get his heart pumping faster.

"EMMETT!" he yelled, and he came up, along with everyone else. "Come here and try to get his heart rate up, I need to check if anything else is wrong."

With that, Emmett began pumping with all his might on Embry's chest while Carlisle examined him. There was nervous chatter around the room.

"What happened?"

"Is he dead?"

I blocked it out and focused on Embry's gentle face. Despite Emmett's attempts, the beep began to slow.

"NO!" I yelled. "NO EMBRY DON'T LEAVE ME!"

I began to choke on dry sobs that had formed in my chest.

"Emmett, stop," said Carlisle. "There's nothing else we can do."

"EMBRY NO!" I yelled again. "YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME! YOUR HEART IS MINE FOREVER! YOU PROMISED!"

This did nothing to help, so I gave up and did the only thing I could do. I curled up, became a cat, and nuzzled into his neck, closing my eyes and listening to the distant pounding of his heart.

_Goodbye Embry, _I thought, reaching up to lick his face once gently.

Just when I thought it was over, a faint beeping began to quicken.


	19. Chapter 19

**Embry's POV**

Wow, my head hurt. Really bad. And what was I laying on? This is _not _my bed. There was the sound of voices and something furry against my neck. Where _was _I?

My eyelids fluttered open and I tried to sit up, but failed. The pain at the back of my head was worse. I took a deep breath and finally looked around. Everyone was staring at me, eyes wide, jaws on the floor, even the cat next to me. Wait….a cat? I blinked and it was gone, replaced by a beaming Destiny.

"EMBRY!" she squealed, and jumped on me, kissing me everywhere. My forehead, cheeks, nose and finally, lips. She lingered there for a moment, and remembering we had company, pulled away. Everyone's eyes were still wide and jaws still dropped.

"What…just happened?" asked Seth, being the first to speak.

"Well," started Jake. "There was Destiny, and a cat, and now Embry's out of his coma."

"I know _that," _snapped Seth, throwing Jake a 'look.' "I mean _how?" _

"Then why didn't you say that?"

"Excuse me," I interrupted. "Coma?"

"Oh, you've been in a coma for three weeks," said Garrett. Leah smacked him hard on the chest.

"Way to break it to him easy," she said.

"…OW!" Garrett exclaimed.

"Oh, and I can turn into a cat," Destiny said, for everyone was still confused on the cat being here. "I just realized that a few weeks ago."

I lay back in thought. This was a lot to take in. Me, being in a coma for three weeks, my wife can turn into a cat, and was Garrett's hair shorter?

"I think it's my power," Destiny smiled, interrupting my train of thought.

"Well it is rare, but there have been shape shifting vampires," said Carlisle. "And sometimes it takes a life-altering experience for a power to kick in, so makes sense to me."

Ok, that answered her question, but _I _was still confused as to how I'd gotten in a coma!

"You hit your head," said Summer, as if reading my mind, then I remembered, she _could. _

"I'm still confused," I said.

"It's kind of a long story," said Jasper. "We'll tell you later, you're still kind of out of it."

I shrugged and got up, almost falling in the process. Two dozen hands launched for me, but Destiny, who was about half my size, caught me easily as I fell. Leaning on her, I hobbled to our room. She gently laid me down on the bed. I smiled in thanks. She knelt down and pecked my lips before exiting the room and softly shutting the door. I smiled once more and closed my eyes, happy to fall asleep on something comfortable.

**A/N: Heh heh…hi! Sorry it's taking me so long to update, I'm just completely out of ideas! I have absolutely no idea what to do for the next chapter, so I'm leaving it up to you to decide! If you've got an idea, just post a review! Thank you :)**

**~SiriusLives1234**


	20. Chapter 20

**Lindsay's POV -5 years later**

Wow! The years have gone by so fast! I can't believe it's been 5 years since Embry's coma. And ever since there hasn't been any problems, despite the small arguments that you most definitely _will _get with so many people living under one roof. Annabelle has grown! Being werewolf and vampire, we didn't know how fast (or slow) the growing process would take. Approaching her sixth birthday, she could easily pass for twenty. Her mind, like Nessie's, was just as fast growing as her body, so she was, in our eyes, twenty. Carlisle had predicted she won't grow much more. Of course, this was hard for Garrett, because he'd always wanted daddy's little girl, which he got, but she grew up too fast for him.

"THUNDERSTORM!" yelled Alice, sprinting down the stairs. "Ten minutes!" We all arose and gathered the baseball stuff and running to our favorite field. "How should we play?"

"Girls vs. Boys," said Kellie and we all agreed. "We need to kick their butts again."

"Keep dreaming!" yelled Emmett. "You're going _down!" _

"Sure we are Emmett," said Laurie.

"Okay, let's play," said Carlisle, coming in between the two before they tried to kill each other.

We were in the middle of our game, boys up by three, but we were batting and catching up. Summer was batting, so we were about to score big time. Alice threw the ball, and Summer hit it into the forest, running with supernatural speed around the bases. Her, Kellie, Laurie _and_ Geena all made it home before they retrieved the ball.

"My turn!" I yelled, grabbing the bat and stepping up to the plate. Eventually when the boys got back with the ball, they threw it. I swung, a _little_ too hard without a good grip on the bat. It flew into the trees, along with the ball.

"Oops…" I muttered, watching it fly. No one made a move to go get it, as they were all watching it astounded.

"OW!" There was a yell from the woods, and we all jumped. A figure stepped out, rubbing his head and holding the bat. "Is this yours?"

He looked really familiar….wait a minute…Tyler? "TYELR!" He had been one of our best friends in middle school and all of us ran forward tackling him.

"Hi," he said.

"We freakin' missed you!" yelled Kellie.

"Why didn't you keep in touch?" I asked, punching him hard in the arm before I could realize what I was doing. Everyone fell silent and their eyes widened, but Tyler didn't seem to notice and he just laughed.

"Sorry, I was kind of….tied up," he smirked, the rest of us completely lost.

"Wait, your arms okay? I just hit you _really _hard!" Not to mention that I'm a vampire and hit about ten times harder than a human, but I could tell him that later.

"Oh, well I'm a vampire, just like you guys," he exclaimed. "Well most of you anyway," he said, scrunching his nose at the smell of werewolf. He glared at the crowd of werewolves standing by the Cullens.

"Tyler, its okay," said Jordan. "It's me, Jordan, remember? I'm a werewolf now and we're friends."

"How do you live with the smell?" he asked, scrunching his nose again.

"You get used to it," I said, smiling at Seth. He smiled too and winked at me.

"How'd you know we were vampires?" asked Geena.

"Who else would be playing baseball in the middle of a thunderstorm?"

"True," we all agreed.

"Hi Tyler, I'm Carlisle," said Carlisle, coming over and holding out his hand. Tyler took it and shook it. "Why don't you come back to our house and we can introduce ourselves, and then you can tell us your story."

"Okay," he shrugged, and we began to walk back.

"But guys wait!" yelled Emmett. "Who won? Guys, WAIT!"

**A/N: Hi guys! Sorry it takes me forever to update, but I have issues with ideas, and such, but I think I have an idea that will carry out the rest of the story….maybe….unless I decide to write more. I don't know yet. Well, I am currently writing chapter 21, and I will type it up as soon as I'm done, and post hopefully within the week. Hope all of you are having a good summer! Please review, it makes me smile! :) Just click the little button under this….come on…you know you want to…:)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Tyler's POV**

The trip back to the house was short, my old friends chattering to me excitedly. I was so lost in the conversations, that I didn't notice what was right in front of me.

"We're home!" said Kellie, and I looked at the house, if you could call it that, in front of me.

"_This _is where you_ live?" _I asked, jaw on the ground.

"There are benefits to being a Cullen," smiled Lindsay. "Come on." I walked into the…mansion was the only word that could really describe it…and realized the inside was even more spectacular! The entire interior was covered in white. White couches, walls, carpets, stairs, tables, and to top it off, a white grand piano in the middle of it all.

"Wow," was all I could say. Everyone laughed.

"You get used to it," said Lucas, passing by hand in hand with Summer.

"Wait, are you two together?" I asked.

"Married," said Summer, smugly.

"It's about time!" I exclaimed.

"That's what we all said," said Bailey, passing by with Daniel.

"You too?"

"Yep," said Daniel, proudly holding up his wedding ring.

"Wow," I said, sitting on one of the couches. "I've missed a lot, haven't I?"

"Yep," said everyone, and I looked around the room. Wait a minute. Everyone was wearing rings. Which means…

"Wait, you're _all _married?" I exclaimed, jumping up.

"Well, in a word, yes," said Laurie.

"I feel like a loser," I said.

"I'm not married." I looked up into the eyes of the most stunning girl I'd ever seen. She had slightly tanned skin and wavy brown hair that tumbled down her back. "I'm Annabelle."

"Tyler," I said, shaking her hand in a daze. "Why are you the only one not married?"

"Because she's only six," said Garrett, stepping protectively in front of her.

Wait, how was _she _six? She looked like she was in her early twenties! I was so confused, and about to say something, but Annabelle spoke first.

"_Dad!"_ she whined. "I'm basically twenty! I look like I'm twenty; think like I'm twenty, act like I'm twenty…" She trailed off, but I didn't notice. My ears turned off after 'dad.'

"Excuse me; did you just call him dad?" I asked, pointing to Garrett and she nodded. I laughed loudly. For a while, I couldn't stop.

"_Garrett," _I said, finally calming down. "A _father?" _I laughed some more. "This is hilarious! Are you guys trying to play a joke on me or something?"

"No," said one of the werewolves, rather defensively, coming over and putting her arms around Garrett. "Annabelle is our daughter."

My eyes went wide. "Wow Garrett. You got married, _and _had a daughter? Well, uh, congratulations then!" I held out my hand for him to shake. He just glared at me.

"You don't think I'm good enough to get married and have kids?" he snarled.

I held up my hands in truce. "Sorry, but I haven't seen you in over ten years, Garrett. You've definitely changed, and for the better."

Garrett thought for a minute and then shrugged, shaking my hand. "You're right. Welcome to the coven, man."

"Wait, really?"

"Yes! If you want to be, I mean," exclaimed Lindsay.

I smiled. "Of course!"

Everyone cheered and there was a big group hug. I looked over at Annabelle and she looked at me, smiling. There was no denying a little chemistry going on. I think I was definitely going to like living here. Now, only one issue. How will Garrett feel about me asking out his daughter…?

**A/N: Haha Tyler! You have a thing for your best friend's daughter! Feel awkward yet? I assume you do….haha. I'M ONLY DOING THIS BECAUSE I CARE! :) Also, I won't be updating for about a week because I'm going to camp! YAY! Well, please review, it makes me happy!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Annabelle's POV**

I made my way downstairs the next morning into a half empty house. Lindsay, Kellie, Summer, Geena, Destiny, Laurie, Bailey and Jordan were all seated at the kitchen table in deep conversation.

"Hey guys," I said. "Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all," said Laurie, pulling out the chair next to her. "Sit down."

"Thanks," I smiled, taking a seat. "Where is everybody?"

"Well some went hunting and the rest are outside enjoying the sunshine," said Bailey.

"Oh, "I replied. "So what were you guys talking about?"

"Well, Lindsay and Seth's anniversary is coming up," sang Geena.

"Yeah, in like, a month," said Lindsay.

"I wonder what he's going to do this year," said Kellie, rather dreamily.

"Why do you guys get so worked up over our anniversary?" Lindsay asked, looking a little sheepish.

"Uh, because he's like, the most romantic guy on the planet!" exclaimed Destiny. "You're so lucky to be his wife." Lindsay looked down at her lap, a smile playing on her face.

"What has he done?" I asked, leaning forward on the table, interested in the conversation.

"Well the first year, he set up a treasure hunt, leading to a tent in the backyard. There were candles and roses and it was all so romantic. They spent the night in the woods," said Bailey.

"And year two he took her to the beach and there was a huge fire. They danced and watched the stars," said Summer. "I wish Lucas were like Seth sometimes."

"Their third anniversary he re-created their first date. Every single detail. He made her fettuccini Alfredo and even though food doesn't taste good anymore, she ate every bite just for him. Then he took her for a walk on the beach in the rain and he kissed her. When they came back we were playing hide and go seek in his house and Garrett and Leah were making out on the couch. Everything was just like the first time," said Kellie, lost in memories.

"Eww! You could've left out the part with them making out!" I squealed.

"Sorry," said Kellie.

"So what did he do last year?" I asked, trying to shake the mental image of my parents making out.

"Well, he took pictures from over the years and made her a beautiful scrapbook of their whole relationship, then whisked her away to Isle Esme," finished Jordan.

"Wow," I said. "Now _I _want to know what he's doing."

"I know right?" said Laurie. "Imagine how Lindsay must feel. This is all for her."

Everyone looked over at Lindsay, and she looked down, and I had a feeling that she'd be blushing if that were possible.

"Hey," said Seth and the door slammed. Speak of the devil. He, dad, Edward, Brady, Carlisle, Jasper and Tyler had just gotten back from hunting. "What'cha talking about?"

"What you're going to do for Lindsay for your anniversary," said Destiny and Lindsay slammed her head into the table, embarrassed.

"Oh! He's gonna…" Brady couldn't finish because Seth slapped a hand over his mouth.

"It's a surprise," he said coolly. "Where is everyone?"

"Out front," said Bailey. "I think they're playing football."

"Oh, cool, I'm in," said Dad. "You coming Tyler?"

"Huh?" he asked, snapping back into reality. "Oh, yeah sure."

"You guys coming?" he asked the rest of the guys in the kitchen. They all nodded and headed out the door, but not before Seth came over and gave Lindsay a long, passionate kiss on the lips that left her grinning like an idiot.

"So Annabelle," started Geena, when the boys were out of earshot. "It seems like Tyler has a thing for you." She nudged me in the side with her elbow.

"What? No he doesn't." I could feel my face heating up, so I turned away.

"Then why was he making googly eyes at you just now? Girl, he has it _bad." _

"It's true," said Lindsay. "I was talking to him about it yesterday."

"What he say?" I asked excitedly.

"He was trying to figure out how to talk to Garrett about asking you out."

"He wants to go out with me?" I exclaimed, standing. "AHHHHH!"

My scream sent everyone running into the kitchen.

"What happened?" asked Emmett.

"Uhh…there was…" Laurie started. "A…spider?" she finished lamely.

"O…k… I'll pretend I believe that," said Carlisle.

"Sorry, I just got a little excited," I said. "Go back to your game."

Everyone left and I looked longingly after Tyler, wanting so bad to follow him. I looked over at my friends and they motioned for me to go. I took a deep breath and did.

"Hey Tyler, can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked.

"Hey Annabelle, sure," he said, smiling. I led him into the living room where we'd have no witnesses. "What's up?"

"Will you go out with me?" Please tell me that came out as smooth as it did in my head?

"Like a date?"

"Yeah."

"Sure," he smiled. "How about Saturday at 7?"

"Sounds great," I replied.

"Should we mention this to Garrett?" he asked.

"Don't worry about dad. I'll take care of that," I said. He nodded.

"Great, can't wait," he said. He came over and kissed my cheek. My heart exploded. "See you later, Annabelle."

"Bye," I said as he exited. When he was gone, I cracked, dancing around the entire living room.

"So he said yes?" smirked Summer and I turned to see everyone in the doorway.

"Will you get out of here?" They laughed and went out the front door. I smiled to myself, then thought about the hard part…telling dad.

**A/N: Hey everyone! Hope you're enjoying the new additions to the story! I had so much fun at camp it's not even funny. :) Well I have some bad news here. :( The story is coming to an end! I know I know sad day…I'm going up to chapter 26, and then there will be an epilogue. But! I will be writing more stories after I finish, mostly Harry Potter, so if you like that check back soon! Reviews always make me smile! And you'll get a virtual hug from yours truly! ;) **


	23. Chapter 23

**Leah's POV-Saturday night**

"Mom?" Annabelle knocked on the door of mine and Garrett's room, where I was sitting on the bed, sorting pictures.

"Hey sweetie, come on in," I said. She entered slowly and sat down gently on the edge of the bed. "What's up?"

She sighed. "I have a date tonight!"

I looked up at her excitedly. "That's great sweetie!" I leaned forward to hug her. "What's his name?"

"Tyler." I dropped the pictures in my hand.

"Tyler," I said, clearing my throat and picking up the dropped pictures. "How does your father feel about this?"

"Um, he doesn't know."

That's what I was afraid of. "You going to tell him or should I?" I asked, giving her a 'look.'

"Can you? Please mom?" she pleaded. "He'll flip on me."

"Okay," I sighed. "What time's your date?"

"Seven."

"I'll tell him when you leave," I said reluctantly.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes, that way he won't make you cancel it."

"Oh, thank you mom! Thank you thank you thank you!" She threw her arms around my neck in a hug.

"You're welcome sweetie," I replied. She got up and exited the room with a skip in her step.

**Annabelle's POV**

"Annabelle!" It was Alice who stopped me in the hall. "I heard about your date!"

Man news travels fast in this house. "Does dad know?" She just laughed.

"No. Now let's get you ready," she said.

"Ready? It's 11:30! My date's not till 7."

She laughed again. "Come on."

As it turns out, Alice's version of 'getting ready' is going to the nearest mall, an hour away in Seattle, buying a whole new outfit, plus shoes and accessories, then coming home and spending _3 hours _doing my hair and makeup. But I was thankful. I did look pretty incredible.

"Honey you look beautiful," said my mom, coming into my room at 6:55.

"Thanks mom," I said, hugging her.

"Now, go downstairs. Dad's in our room," she smiled.

"Thanks mom," I said and took the stairs two at a time. Tyler was waiting for me by the front door.

"You look beautiful," he said, in awe.

I giggled. "Thanks, you too."

"Shall we go?" he asked and I nodded. He took my hand and we went out the door.

**A/N: Hope you're enjoying! Remember, Review=Virtual hug! :D**


	24. Chapter 24

**Leah's POV**

"Have you seen Annabelle?" asked Garrett around eight. I closed my eyes and sighed. The dreaded question. For about an hour we'd been laying around watching a movie and I thought it could wait till it was over, but I couldn't avoid it any longer.

"Um, about that," I said, sitting up and looking into his eyes. "Annabelle's on a date."

"WHAT?" he exclaimed. "But she's too young!"

"Garrett, she's a woman. We can all see that. All but you."

These words seemed to cut him like a knife. He sat in silence for a moment and let out a breath.

"You're right," he said. "I just wish she could be my little girl for just one more day…"

"Oh Garrett, I do too," I replied, leaning onto his chest. "But she's all grown up all too fast."

"Tell me about it," he said sadly. "Well, what's his name at least?"

"Um, about that," I said. "It's Tyler." Garrett tensed up.

"Garrett?"

"I'm going to kill him," he muttered.

"No you're not," I said. "He's your best friend!"

"My best friend who's on a _date _with my _daughter! _Do you know how much older he is than her?" Garrett was seriously fuming, and it was making me really nervous.

"Don't be like that. Do you know how much older I am then you?" I raised my eyebrows.

"That's different," he said, sheepishly. "This is my _best friend _and my _daughter!" _

"Garrett, she's _our _daughter! And you have no idea how happy he makes her."

"And you do?"

"I can see it in her eyes," I said. "When she talks about him, it's like she forgets everything else. And I've seen the way he looks at her. He really cares."

"He's still my best friend."

"Who else would you want? Some stranger she met on the side of the road? You _know _Tyler, and he's a vampire. There's no secret to worry about." I looked into his eyes, and could tell he was having a change of heart.

"You're right," he said. "I don't know how you do it, but somehow, you can get me to change my mind just like that."

I smiled. "I'm glad you're okay with it.'

"But if he breaks her heart…"

I silenced him with a kiss. "He won't, trust me."

**A/N: Uh oh….some almost drama with Garrett and Annabelle! At least Leah's there to save the day! Phew! Hope you enjoyed and reviews always get you a virtual hug! :D**


	25. Chapter 25

**Annabelle's POV**

After our date, Tyler and I got in his car, laughing.

"That was great," I said when we pulled up in front of the house. "I had fun."

"Me too," said Tyler. "I really like you Annabelle."

"I like you too," I said.

"Would you want to be my girlfriend? Or is this too sudden?" he asked nervously biting his lip in a way I found extremely adorable. I answered with a kiss.

"I'll take that as a yes," he said and I giggled.

"Oh, and by the way…my mom told dad, so you might want to expect a lot of yelling," I said, the mood changing immediately.

"Ok," he said calmly, taking my hand. "You're worth it."

I giggled like an idiot, and took a deep breath before we entered the house. Dad was standing in the living room.

"Hi daddy," I said, using my best sweet voice.

"Sit down," he said, rather sternly and we did as he said. I braced myself for the worst.

"I'm okay with this."

"What?" Tyler and I asked in unison.

"I'm okay with you two…dating." The last word he said as if he were swallowing vinegar. "But Tyler, even though you're my best friend, if you break her heart, I'll snap you're neck, is that clear?"

"Understood," Tyler replied standing and sticking out his hand. "Are we good?"

Dad looked at his hand and cracked a smile. "Come here you!" He enveloped him in a huge hug that lifted him off of the ground. Mom and I just sat there and laughed.

'Thank you,' I mouthed.

'You're welcome,' she mouthed back, winking. She could get dad to do anything! I should remember that for my next birthday…

**A/N: YAY! Everything's ok! And here's some good news! I've decided to add one more chapter before the epilogue. So there will be two more chapters to this story and an epilogue before I'm done. :D Please review!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Lindsay's POV-One month later**

_Meet me out front, 7 pm. _There was a little note attached to the rose taped to my computer monitor in my writing office (aka, one of the two closets in me and Seth's room) today. I smiled. I'd been getting one of these for the past four days, and today, our anniversary, being five. A rose for every year we've been married. I looked at my clock, 10:30. I stretched and went downstairs.

"Where's Seth?" I asked Laurie, who was playing Twister with Summer, Lucas and Brady.

"Embry, Jake and he all went to his house to do something. He gave us strict orders to keep you in this house until seven tonight. Left foot blue," said Lucas who was working the spinner.

"Any idea what?" I asked.

"Probably something for your anniversary," said Summer, raising an eyebrow at me. "Something completely romantic and amazing." She shot Lucas a 'look.'

"What? Our anniversary was romantic!" he exclaimed.

"Yes, you made a candlelight dinner we couldn't eat," she said, rolling her eyes. I laughed. I really was excited for tonight. I loved Seth's anniversary plans. They were always so incredible. He really was romantic…and cute and sweet and funny and caring…he was my dream guy, the one I'd always hoped for as a kid. He always made me feel like I was the only girl on the planet.

"Mind if I play?" I asked, pointing to the Twister mat.

"Go ahead," said Brady, and I found a position. We spent hours playing. Yes _hours. _We were just the kind of people who could spend hours playing Twister. When Alice came into the room around 4 o'clock, we were all in an awkward pretzel position.

"Hey Alice," I said, brightly.

"Hi…" she said. "Come on Lindsay. We have to get you ready for your anniversary date."

"Okay just…give me a minute," I said, trying to untangle myself from Laurie Summer and Brady gracefully. Unfortunately I failed and we all landed in a pile on the floor, cracking up laughing. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Come on," she said, pulling me up and dragging me upstairs. We went straight to the closet in me and Seth's room (the one I wasn't using as a writing office, anyway.)

"Ok, let's find you something to wear..." She set off, looking through all of my clothes, which wasn't much. It was mostly t-shirts and jeans, with a few nice things here and there. I was looking at a couple dresses I had, when I noticed something.

"Alice?"

"Hmmm?"

"Where's my Pooh Bear shirt?"

"I packed it." As soon as she said it, she clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Packed," I smirked. "So we're going somewhere?"

"I never said that," she said.

"Ok," I smirked. "I'll pretend I didn't hear."

"Good. Ugh, Lindsay! You have nothing!"

"What about this?" I asked, holding out a v-neck red dress with ruffles along the edge. "This is pretty."

"You wore that three years ago," she said, looking me up and down. "I think you'll fit in something of Rosalie's," she said, dragging me to Rosalie and Emmett's room.

"Rose?" she asked and Rosalie looked up from the computer. Go figure, she was looking at cars. "Can Lindsay borrow something of yours for her anniversary date tonight?" She looked me up and down and cracked a smile.

"I have the perfect thing."

Exactly three hours later I was standing in front of Alice's bathroom mirror, hair curled and half pulled back off my face. Alice insisted on makeup, and despite my protests, there was a little blush on my cheeks and some eyeliner and eye shadow on my lids. It worked though, making my eyes really stand out. I was dressed in a v-neck black dress with spaghetti straps and a bead design around my ribcage. Rosalie was right. It _was _perfect. It hugged every curve just right and made my legs go on forever. When Alice was looking through my shoes, she found some silver strappy heels from who knows when, and they made me wear them. My nails and toenails, courtesy of Rosalie, were a deep purple, which contrasted nicely with the dress.

"Come on," said Alice. "It's seven!" We sped down the stairs and out the front door where everyone was crowded around Seth's car, Seth nowhere in sight.

"Uhh, what are you guys doing?"

"One," smirked Kellie.

"Two," grinned Tyler.

"Three!" everyone yelled and stepped away from the car, Seth emerging from behind them with a bouquet of red roses.

"Happy anniversary, Lindsay," he said, holding out the flowers and smiling. I smiled to, jumping into his arms and crushing our lips together. Everyone cheered and I pulled away, drinking in the sight. His car was decorated and on the back it said, _Just Married-5 years. _It looked the exact same as it did when we drove away in it on our wedding day.

"Oh Seth, it's beautiful!" I exclaimed. "Thank you!"

He kissed me again. "Let's get going."

As I promised Alice, I acted surprised. "Going? Where?"

"Disneyland! I checked the weather and it'll be rainy for the week. It's like they were begging us to go there," he grinned, opening the passenger door. "My lady."

I smiled and got in the car. He really was perfect. He got in the other side, and rolled down my window. I waved and blew kisses to my friends, rather, family until they became specks in the night.

**A/N: Next chapter will be the last! *sigh* Hope you enjoyed! Please Review! :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Tyler's POV One year later**

I adjusted my tie nervously for what had to be the hundredth time in the past minute and a half I've been standing here. I glanced up at the Cullen's enormous grand staircase, knowing that Annabelle was up there and would be down in just a minute. The question was, how long would that seem?

"Tyler, are you okay?" asked Daniel from behind me. He was my best man, as Garrett was the father of the bride.

"Oh, you know," I tried to say casually. "Nerves."

He gave me an odd look. "Cold feet?"

"No! No, no, no," I replied, realizing that Daniel had misinterpreted. "I'm just worried that Garrett may still have something against me, you know? That he might turn around and sprint away with her at any moment."

Daniel laughed. "Garrett wouldn't do that. He's our best friend."

"Okay," I said, laughing shakily.

"Look," he said. "I know you're nervous now. I know you're afraid that she might bail out on the last minute. We've all been through that. It's not easy now, but in those short minutes you're pronounced husband and wife, and you kiss her, you just…know. You know that she's yours forever and ever. Marrying Bailey…" he stopped and smiled. "Best day of my life."

I pondered this for a moment, and then looked at him. "Who are you and what have you done with Daniel?"

He chuckled and looked at me. "No idea!"

I laughed along with him, sounding more like the Daniel I know. Music filled the room and the chattering fell silent. Edward was playing his piano, a simple melody that sounded like a lullaby.

Annabelle had only one bridesmaid, her maid of honor, Nessie. Ever since she was born, they'd been the best of friends. She gracefully made her way down the many stairs and down the short aisle, into her place. As soon as she reached it, the lullaby flowed smoothly into the traditional wedding march. Everyone straightened and turned to the staircase to watch Annabelle, appearing at the top of the staircase on Garrett's arm. My breath hitched in my throat. She looked….there were no words to describe it. Beautiful was definitely an understatement. Our eyes locked and we both smiled automatically. It suddenly seemed like the stairs went on forever. They finally reached the bottom, Garrett's hand twitching slightly when they passed the front door. Summer and Edward glowered at him, obviously reading his thoughts, and he suddenly looked more serene, courtesy of Lindsay and Jasper. I took a deep breath as they finally appeared at my side.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join these two people in holy matrimony."

Carlisle went on and in my peripheral vision, I caught glimpses of my new family. They were all so happy, smiling and holding hands or snuggling with their husband or wife, still so in love. I looked into Annabelle's eyes and she smiled her dazzling smile. I smiled, back, thinking of the couples in our family, knowing that would be us someday. And there was nothing I wanted more.

"Tyler Okamoto, do you take Annabelle Ouellett to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, to love and to cherish, for better or for worse, richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"And do you, Annabelle Ouellett take Tyler Okamoto to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, to love and to cherish, for better or for worse, richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," she said. Those two simple words meant so much. She was officially mine for eternity, and we'd always be in love.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

I brought my hand up to her cheek and stoked it softly. She smiled at me. A single tear of joy rolled down her cheek and I wiped it away with my thumb.

"You gonna kiss her or what?" exclaimed Emmett. "OW! Jeez Rose." Rosalie had just aimed a very hard kick at his shin and it hit him pretty hard.

"If you'd give him a minute he would!" she hissed.

I looked back at Annabelle, ignoring Emmett's grumbles. Pushing a stray lock of hair back from her face, I leaned in and kissed her gently.

"Finally," grumbled Emmett and Rosalie stomped on his foot.

I ignored that, as well as the applause that followed. All I could focus on was Annabelle. My Annabelle, forever and always. Daniel was right. This was the single best day of my life.

**A/N: Well *sigh* last chapter! But no fear, there will be an epilogue. Hope you've enjoyed! Ok, so now I have a challenge for you all. In a review, first, tell me your favorite story in this trilogy, Teenagers in Love, Changes and Complications, or Bite Me. Then tell me what your favorite part was in each of the stories. I'd love to hear what you think! :)**


	28. Epilogue

**Lindsay's POV**

**10 years later**

The last decade had been rather peaceful. Or as peaceful as a house of vampires and werewolves could be. It had also gone by very quickly. It was hard to believe it had been almost twenty years since I'd become a vampire. So many things had happened with the pack in the last ten years. Sam had given up his wolf spirit, when Emily had given birth to a beautiful baby girl. Her eleventh birthday had just passed, and her little brother was turning seven next month. Since Sam had backed down, Jake had taken his rightful place as alpha, and had been leading the pack ever since. Jared had recently given up his wolf, when he and Kim got married. Paul had too, as he and Rachel had gotten married two years ago and were now expecting. We all made fun of 'Uncle Jakey' who'd done nothing but mope about his sister being pregnant. Claire's twenty fifth birthday was coming up, and Quil, who had already given up his wolf a few years back, had proposed just last week. No surprise, Alice was already hard at work on the wedding. Unfortunately, it's been a little too long, and people were starting to get suspicious about our age. We were moving. Carlisle had purchased a large amount of land in Alaska, and Edward, Emmett and Jasper were already up there starting construction. Jake was moving the pack up to Alaska as well, considering that the only ones who were left were the ones who'd imprinted on us. A wealthy billionaire was buying the house, and had paid Carlisle in advance, so we were trying to get out as soon as possible.

I closed the lid on the last box. Done, finally. We'd packed up the house in a matter of three days, thanks to the fact that we never slept and never got tired or sore. I carried it down the stairs, walking slowly, taking in every last aspect of my home. I'd lived here for so long. This house was spectacular, but the new one was giving Esme a chance to redecorate, which she was excited about. I stopped in the front hallway, looking at the empty room, remembering the times we'd spent here together.

"Lindsay? You coming?" I turned to face Jordan and Bailey at the front door.

"Yeah," I smiled. "One second."

They nodded and left.

I took one big breath, taking in the scent of this place, my nose burning, but only slightly because of all the werewolf. After fifteen years of being married to one, you get used to it.

I made my way to the threshold, stopping to take one last look before closing the door on my old life, ready to start anew.

**A/N:Well, it's over! I want to thank each and every one of you who's read, and/or reviewed Teenagers in Love, Changes and Complications and Bite Me. You are all so amazing. I also want to thank my friends and family, who are all so supportive of my writing. Without you, I probably would've never finished these stories. Thank you so much, all of you and may God bless you! :) 3**


End file.
